castofffandomcom-20200214-history
Vector Jacobs
Vector Jacobs Vector is a shy boy with glowing yellow eyes and unknown origins. He has powerful magical abilities, but cannot control them and does not entirely understand how they work.http://castoff-comic.com/characters/ Appearance Vector has dark, freckled skin and chocolate colored hair. Vector's most notable feature is his glowing, yellow eyes. They are solid yellow, including their pupils. Along with his eyes, Vector has pointed ears and teeth. It is revealed in chapter one that he also has a rather large scar on his back. It is unclear on where it came from, but due to the context of the conversation he was having when it was revealed, it was probably from someone attacking him. Vector is first shown wearing a white shirt with a gray vest over it. More recently, Vector wears a blue-gray shirt, Arianna's cloak, and boots Arianna bought for him at The Highlands Inn. Personality Vector is very shy and will often shy away from other people. He's easily scared and is afraid of people being afraid of him. When he's afraid he starts crying and shivering. Usually he'll scream or then go on a long winded rant. Vector loves to read, and it's implied that he often stays up all night, reading. Reading seems to be his favorite pastime, and he often wonders if other kids enjoy reading as much as he does. Vector appears to be very smart from living in a bookstore. He often refers back to books he's read, such as remembering what Feron is known for or the difference between something being poisonous and venomous. He also seems to have acute problem solving skills, as he was able to figure out that water was what caused Frankie to go mad and attack. Background Vector's origins are unknown, even to him. He's able to do magic without a magi gem, but he doesn't know how to control it. Most people, with currently only one known exception, will suddenly grow afraid when they see his yellow glowing eyes. Because of this, he shuts himself in and makes an effort to avoid eye contact with people. Vector lived at Petalgrove Books with his guardian, Marion. He didn't go outside or talk to anyone until Arianna took him from his home and turned him in for bounty at the Capitol. Something bad happened in the past that caused Marion angst about what would happen if someone saw him. At the Capitol he is handed over to the guards, to be killed for "High Treason", even though he is sure of his innocence. He starts screaming and a hot magic surrounds him. In a sudden surge of magic, he transports both he and Arianna to the forest. He and Arianna are currently trying to get home with the help of Frankie. Relationships Arianna Vector and Arianna have a complex relationship. Arianna can be rude to Vector just as she is with most people. She will often taunt Vector, but their relationship is inching away from routed in contempt. Ultimately, Arianna is not afraid of Vector and is looking out for him currently. Frankie Frankie is not afraid of Vector and is just ready to be friends. Vector seems to be forgiving of almost being killed by Frankie, and defends him against Arianna. Marion Marion is very protective of Vector, and Vector loves her as a mother figure. Marion is very upset that Arianna took Vector from her, and Vector is upset that Marion got hurt. Trivia * Vector is asexual. * Vector writes to the winter spirit every year as a tradition. References Category:Male Category:Characters